<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two boys, cuddling on a futon, no feet apart cause they ARE gay by worldwidedadjokes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123812">Two boys, cuddling on a futon, no feet apart cause they ARE gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidedadjokes/pseuds/worldwidedadjokes'>worldwidedadjokes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And why is that not a tag?, Anyways, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, I wrote this on my notes phone at 10:00 PM, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Cuddles, So it’s really simple, Sorry to spoil but like, Training camp? Not sure, soft, there isn't really a plot, they get together at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidedadjokes/pseuds/worldwidedadjokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why’d it take being kicked in his sleep to finally cuddle with Hinata?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two boys, cuddling on a futon, no feet apart cause they ARE gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo...I was bored and wanted to type some stuff, so I typed this on my notes app and then went “what if I posted this here o:”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama Tobio was seen as, what his teammates called, “<em>the opposite of touch-starved.</em>” They had assumed, after breaking through his angry demeanor, that he had hated physical contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They were definitely wrong on that part.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While assumed to hate contact, it was more that he really enjoyed it, but just didn’t know how to ask for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The hug of victory from Hinata was a good start, as it was celebratory. They had finally won a practice match.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama hadn’t known how to respond to the contact in the first place, so when Hinata had jumped to his height to hug him, he did the best he could and just wrapped his arms back around the smaller player.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yeah sure, the hug wasn’t that long, but Kageyama had <em>thought</em> about it for hours after it had happened. He did not enjoy thinking so much over one small act.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With such a lack of touch from his childhood, he didn’t really know how to react to contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He especially didn’t know how to react, cause it was Hinata, who he maybe happened to have a <em>not-so-small</em> crush on.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Although Kageyama came off as cold or rude all the time, it was really because he was taught at a young age to <em>never show how you feel. Emotions are a weakness.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So here was this emotionally repressed teenage boy, sleeping in a futon next to his crush, both of the boys in the middle of the wild second years and the peaceful, but active third years.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">On Kageyamas backside, he had learned that Asahi enjoyed kicking people in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">On Hinatas backside, he had learned that Tanaka enjoyed <em>fighting</em> in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Both of the first years were in a very cramped situation, where t</span>
  <span class="s1">rying to fall asleep was somewhat difficult when your backside is either being kicked or punched. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama was finally about to fall asleep when Asahi decided that he just <em>needed</em> to kick Kageyama right then and there.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was about the same time that Tanaka assumed that Hinata just<em> needed</em> to be pummeled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Which caused them to crash into each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Both half asleep, they weren't really startled. Sure, they were confused, and now more <em>aware</em>, but that was it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t much space for either of them to move, and Hinata was too tired to really care, so he just wrapped his arms around Kageyama and held onto him for maximum comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama, panicking cause ‘<em>holy shit I’m cuddl-is THIS deemed cuddling?</em>’ he was absolutely freaking out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But instead of showing that he was freaked out, he just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And if the next day they had "declared" their liking for each other and cuddled that night too, well, that was nobody’s business but theirs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand that’s it! It’s just a short story, but it was based off that one Pinterest photo where kghn were cuddling and they were on the futon in between other people 0:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>